The Love That Was Under His Nose
by DeathCabForChibi
Summary: Discontinued. For obvious reasons. It sucks. But it's still funny. I just kept this here to LOL at my failure of old Mary Sue Fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Don't own FMA, probably never will... (This whole chapter is in Italics because it's the

past...)

This is four years ago...

_Chapter one: Past_

_It was a cold rainy day, the building she took shelter in was just destroyed... The poor girl was left out in the rain. She was cold... Wearing only a brown tattered shirt and short mud stained sweatpants, her long pink hair drapped over her shoulders. Suddenly, a hand was held out at a nice distance from her face. "Are you okay?" from the sound of the voice it seemed to be a man. She looked up through her teary eyes and saw a man with hair that was quite out of the ordinary... Blonde in the front, and light brown in the back... He was wearing a military uniform, but he was unlike the others... He was very nice... He had a ciggerette hanging from his mouth and a rifle on his back. But he was very kind, she could see it through his beautiful dark blue eyes. _

_"What's Your name?" the man asked. In a very quiet voice, she answered. "M-mia..."_

_"That's a nice name... Do you know where you live, Mia?" The voice responded. The girl yet again spoke in a silent tone. "Here..." The man's eyes lit up and he got down on his knees and helped her up. She was small enough for him to carry her on his back, so he did so. Mia looked at him curiously and laid her head on his shoulder. "What's your name" She said quietly... "My name's Jean, but everyone calls me Havoc..." Mia quivered. Jean turned his head to look back at Mia "Something the matter?" Mia shook her head. "No..." Jean shrugged it off and continued walking through the cold alley way... "Are you cold?" he asked. "Yes..." Jean smiled. "You want my jacket?" Mia looked at him, shocked. "You'd let me have it?" she said in a low-tone but this time a bit louder. Jean nodded. "Yeah, sure!" Mia shook her head. "But then you'll get a cold!" Jean shrugged. "Nah... I'm a tough-guy... I can take it!" Jean was clearly lying... His voice kind of went higher when he said that. Mia blinked curiously and hopped off his back. "I can walk..." Jean felt the coldness on his back after she jumped off. "Alright... You sure?" Mia nodded. "I'm okay now... Thank you..." Jean heard pattering sounds on the ground, they sounded like bare-feet, surely enough, he looked down and noticed Mia wasn't wearing any shoes. "Okay, okay I'm going to have to pick you up... I can't let you walk on the broken pieces of glass in your bare-feet..." Mia blushed slightly. Just as he said that, she stepped on a piece of glass. "Ouch!" Jean though to himself '_Shit..._' He knelt down and looked at her foot, There was a piece of glass lodged into the middle of her foot. "Damn... I need to find something to stop the bleeding... Jean looked down at his shirt and ripped off a piece of it and pulled the glass out and put the piece of fabric on her foot... It was long enough to wrap around her foot. He picked her up, and put her on his back like a piggyback. Mia looked around and then started to blush. Jean looked around and then blushed aswell... "So... How old are you?" Mia looked at the ground. "I'm sixteen..." Jean sighed. "I'm eighteen..." Mia then realized she was conversing with a military soldier. "Your apart of the military aren't you..." Jean nodded. "Yeah..." Mia stopped blushing, she jumped off of Jean and ran forward. "I don't need help from a dog of the MILITARY!" Mia ran away wiping tears from her eyes. Jean sighed. "Damn, I got one of the stubborn ones... But she is really cute!" Jean chased after her. She ran as fast as she could until she bumped into someone else. She started to pant because she couldn't breath. "Hello! Are you lost?" a cheerful voice came from this guy, He had glasses and a nice clean shave dark brown hair a strand of hair dangling down his face, He was also wearing a military uniform. "No! Leave me alove!" Mia got up and ran the other way. He shifted his glasses "Was it something I said?" Mia continued Running and then bumped into Jean again. Mia fell to the ground started tearing at the eyes "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU MILITARY SCUM!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Jean let out a sighed and got down on his knees. "I'm not going to hurt you..." Jean pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Mia ripped the jacket off of her and threw at Jean. "I said I don't need YOUR help!" Jean sighed yet again. "I can't help you if you keep being so aggressive!" Mia scratched his in the face up. Jean fell backwards with a bunch of scratch marks all over his face. "Damn... That's gonna leave mark!" The rain beating down on the scratches weren't making him feel any better. Jean got up and ran up to Mia and jumped on her Jean turned himself around so that he would fall first.. they both plunged to the ground. Jean tightened his grip on Mia "Listen, Mia... Your lucky to have me find you first... If it was anyone else... You'd be dead meat... Or worse..." Mia struggled. "LET GO!" Mia slapped Jean's cheek. "Ahh! Not on the scratches!" the two of them were lying on the ground face to face side by side. Mia punched Jean in the stomach and slid out of his grip and got up and ran again. Jean curled in a bit holding his stomach. "Damn, she hits hard!" Jean got up and ran after Mia while holding onto his stomach. Mia sighed. "I can't run away! This guy is crazy! all he does is follow me!" Mia cried her eyes out as she continued running... "What are you running for?" Mia looked up and saw a raven haired man standing before her... "Okay! Fine! Kill me!" Mia collapsed to the ground with scrapes and scratches all over her... He feet were covered it blood from of the glass she stepped on. The man bent down to look at her... "She's wounded badly... Poor thing..." Mia looked up at him and realized he didn't even look like he was going to kill her... Instead, he took out a hankercheif and wiped the blood of her feet. Mia growled... "Leave me the Hell alone... You mutt..." he looked down at her and slid back a bit. Mia pushed herself up and lunged for him, but only ended up in his lap. He head was laying on his knees. "Roy!" Roy looked up to see Jean headed towards him. "Sgt! I want this taken care of... What the hell happened to your face?" Jean shook his head. "Don't ask... It's a long story..." Jean picked the girl up and laid her on his back. "Let's get back to the headquarters..." Jean nodded. "Yeah..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Don't own FMA, probably never will...

This is what's happening currently...

_Chapter Two: After drinking._

Mia opened her eyes and noticed something breathing down her neck... Not to mention she felt very cold... "What the...Why am I so darn cold?" Mia sat up in her bed and looked around... She looked down and she noticed she was in nothing but her underwear... "EEEEK! WHERE'S MY PAJAMAS!" Mia started to have a panic attack. When suddenly, a slight movement was felt next to her... "Who.. The..." She looked down and noticed somebody with light brown hair snoring away. "IYAHHHHHHHH!" Mia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Just as that was said Jean shuffled himself so he was facing Mia.

"AHHHH! Dammit! Is this what I get for going out drinking with Jean!" Mia prodded Jean in the shoulder with her index finger... "Get the hell up!" Mia hopped out of the bed and started grabbing her clothes that were on the floor carelessly placed around the room...

Jean blinked and then opened his eyes... "Huh? Where am I?" Jean looked over at Mia strolling around the room with just her underwear on. With that, Jean fell over and started to bleed at the nose... "Oh god... It must be my birthday!" Jean chuckled histerically and then started to smile... "I'm in heaven! Hahahahah!"

Mia ran over to Jean and smacked him over the head with one of her boots. "Would you shut the HELL up!" Mia started to mentally slap herself while looking for her clothes. '_We did NOT just do it... We did NOT just do it... Tell me god! Oh tell me!_' Mia picked up the last of her clothes and slapped them all on.

Jean looked curiously at Mia. Then he looked at the bed... "Hm..."

_They did it..._

Mia was just on the verge of screaming her head off... "A DARN STATE ALCHEMIST! GOD JEAN!"

Jean looked at Mia and raised a brow. "What! We _are_ over twenty! Besides, It's an instinct! A very pretty lady must not go unloved!" Jean said trying to take her mind off of it...

Mia stomped over to Jean... "...AND PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" she picked up his boxers and stuffed them in his face.

Jean pulled them off his face "AHHH! I don't even know if those are clean! Stop it!"

Mia ran into the bathroom and pulled out some powder and put it under her arms. "Hurry up and get your Uniform on! We have to go to work soon!"

Jean got out of bed slipped into his boxers, and roamed around the room looking for his clothes. It was much harder for him to find his clothes seems how Mia was throwing his clothes around while looking for hers... "Damn... It's like looking for a needle in a hay-stack!"

Mia leaned out the door of the bathroom. "What are ya lookin' for hun?"

Jean liked the sound of that... 'Hun' He shook his head. "My socks..."

Mia pointed to her dresser. "I threw them on the dresser... I think"

Jean nodded and walked over to the dresser and grabbed his socks. "Thanks, do you know where my jacket is?"

Mia nodded while brushing her teeth. "Doorway..."

Jean waved. "Thanks!" He slid over to the doorway with his socks. "Got it!" Jean walked over to the bed and looked under it. "Pants..." He grabbed his pants and put them on. "Okay okay... Now I need my shirt!"

Mia looked at the bath tub.. "Oh god Your not serious... Did we make-out in the bath tub!"

Jean shrugged. "Probably..."

Mia sighed and covered her face with her hand.

Jean walked into the bathroom and grabbed his shirt out of the tub and slapped it on. He then grabbed a glass and filled it with water and gargled.

The two of them were standing in front of the mirror getting various things done. Their Hair, Teeth, Cleaning their faces... It was like they were a married couple. They looked at eachother and then started to blush.

Jean walked out of the bathroom first, he grabbed his jacket and started putting it on.

Mia walked out and grabbed her jacket and put it on. Mia walked over to Jean and started helping him get his jacket on. Because sometimes the jacket gets complicated to put on y'know?

Jean smiled and brushed Mia's jacket off... "I think we look great!"

Mia hugged Jean. "Thanks! Your a speedy guy when it comes to getting ready!"

Jean was happy how they managed to patch things up... He felt like doing whatever they did again... (Wow)

Mia walked out the door. "Let's go, Jean! We'll get coffee on the way! My treat!"

Jean smiled. '_I REALLY think we should do this again_'Jean thought to himself while grinning and walking out the door.

The two of them were walking down the side-walk to work... Mia was only a block down from the headquarters, and a half a block down from the cafe. Lucky them! The both of them walked into the cafe, got something to drink, and then got back to walking to the HQ.

Fuery walked up to the two. "Hey guys!" Fuery tagged along with the two and walked with them.

Jean looked at Fuery. "Hey! What's up, Kain?"

Fuery smiled "Well, I just had a great breakfest! Some scrambled eggs, and pancakes! It was delicious!" Fuery rubbed his stomach and walked along smiling. "What'd you guys have?"

Jean smirked. "Weeeeeeeeellll.. We had s-"

Mia covered his mouth. "Scrabble! Scrabble and Sausage!"

Fuery stopped...

Mia's eyebrow twitched _'Did he find out our secret!'_

Fuery cringed. "Eww..."

Mia let out a sigh of relief... "Yeah..." Mia blushed slightly. '_How embarrassing.. Jean's probably gonna tell everyone our secret!_'

Jean looked at Mia and smiled, then put his arm around her. _"We should stay close."_

Mia slung his arm off of her shoulder. "_Not around Kain!"_

Jean waved his hand. He put his arm back around her. "_He's naive! He won't get it! He'll just think we're buddies!"_

Mia sighed. _"I hope your right... If not..."_

Fuery smiled while looking back at them. "Hey can I join! Wrap your arm around me!"

Mia chuckled. _"Wow... Your right!"_

Jean smiled carefreely and just continued walked down the street with his arm around Mia.

Mia continued while holding Fuery's hand and Jean with his arm around her, many people stared unsure of what to think...

Fuery just smiled while holding Mia's hand. '_I'm holding a GIRL's hand! Wow!'_

_-----------------------------------_

_I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! I think It was hillarious! _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Don't own FMA, probably never will...

_Chapter Three: What if the Colonel found out?_

Mia held onto Fuery's hand and let Jean sling his arm back around her.

Roy was CONVEINTIENTLY walking down the street. He eyed the three and cocked his head. '_What the HELL are the three of them doing? Acting like complete idiots in their uniforms... Really... It makes us look like fools doing that!_' Roy waved "Hi guys!" putting on a forced smile. '_But wow... Does Mia look ever so hot... Oh god..._'Roy loosened his jacket collar.

Mia unslung her arm from Jean and let go of Fuery's hand and ran up to Mustang. "Hi Sir! Excuse me sir! Jean was just being foolish!"

Roy smiled. '_I'm sure he was._'

Mia looked at him and raised a brow. "You know how he gets..."

Roy put his hand on his chin. '_Yep, I do..._'

Mia nodded at his understanding expression. "Sorry!"

Roy nodded. '_I bet you are..._'

Mia looked around. "Colonel... Why aren't you saying anything?"

Roy looked around. "Uh... I had a... A donut in my throat!" Roy shifted his eyes... "Yeah... A donut... That's it..."

Mia tilted her head at the Colonel's strange behavior. But then it occurred to her. What would happen if the Colonel found out! Which she thinks he already has... Who could be sure... Roy usually hide's his emotions anyway... Under that stupid smug smirk... Mia shook her fist as she felt a slight rub to her behind. "DAMMIT HAVOC! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" She when she thrusted her elbow forward, she winded up hitting Mustang in the face with her fist, and Jean with her elbow. "Oops! Oh my god! Sorry Colonel!"

Roy, was now laying on the ground with swirly eyes. All he could say were random babblings.

Mia thought she really hurt him... Like... He was in a coma or something... She was famous for her punches and kicks, because that was one of her alchemic techniques. Of course now, the Colonel had to go and get in her way, now he's laying on the ground, Motionless. "Chi..."

Jean also laid on the ground motionless.

Fuery picked up a random twig on the ground and started to poke Jean. "I think it's dead."

Mia covered her mouth. "Chiiiiiiiii!" She shouted into her cupped hand. "I hope I didn't kill them!"

Fuery checked for Jean's pulse. "No no, he's still alive..."

Mia checked for Roy's, It beated but very slowly... "Chii chii chii chii!"

Fuery looked at Mia with a confused expression. "Ooooooookaaaaaay..."

Mia picked up Roy and started walking to the Headquarters.

Fuery raised a brow. "Geez! She stronger then me! But not stronger then Armstrong! Now THAT'S strong!" Fuery babbled on while dragging Jean on the ground.

Mia looked back at Fuery "What HELL are you talking about?"

Fuery looked around. "I don't remember... I usually just keeping talking on and on. And now I don't remember what I was talking about..."

Mia rolled her eyes. "It's always been like that... Geez..."

_**Fuery joined the Military at the Same time Mia did. The two of them used to, Eat together, Drink together, but not sleep together... And Mia was greatful for that... Fuery got annoying after a while... It was like, too much of a good thing, without the "Good".**_

Mia looked down at Jean. "You know, you could give him a concusion like that...

Fuery Looked back at Jean While dragging him along. "You alright Jean?"

Jean look dazed. "Dance with my Tony, Dance with me!" he said in the highest pitch voice he could.

Fuery looked ahead of him. "He's fine..."

Mia Put Roy down gently and ran over to Jean. "STOP IT! Your hurting him!" Mia knelt down before him, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "It's okay Jean, I have you now." She picked up Jean and walked along. "Go take care of the Colonel!"

Fuery nodded and zipped over to the Roy. He picked up his arm and started dragging him like a little girl with a doll... Many people stared... Wondering what was going through this soldier's mind... dragging one of his own around like a child with it's toy.

Mia looked back at Fuery and noticed Roy was dragging along. "YOU LOOK LIKE A MASS MURDERER!"

Fuery looked down at Roy. "Holy crap!"

Roy was loaded with bumps and bruises, From all this dragging business...

Fuery looked around. He checked to see if Mia was looking, She wasn't. With that, He used all the strength he had, and picked up Roy and put him in the nearest trash can. Of course, he didn't fit too well... But Kain was never too keen on being smart... So he just left the bottom half of Roy's body out of the trashcan.

Mia looked back at Fuery. "Kain? Where the Colonel?"

Fuery looked around. "Um... He said he wanted to get a coffee!"

_**Various people started to scream as they saw Roy's body sticking out of the trashcan... And then it started to wiggle, as if it were trying to get out. Some lady smashed a plate over his butt, a man threw a cup at his butt, some other guy threw a dart at his butt.**_

Roy jumped out of the trash can and yelled out in pain as he was hit in the butt with a dart. "GOD DAMMIT! #(&!$&!&$" Roy started blurting out random curse words as he stood there rubbing his butt. He took the dart out and threw it on the ground. "HOW MUCH TORMENT DO YOU THINK ONE MAN COULD TAKE!" Roy was covered in bruises and bumps... He looked like a zombie... People were screaming left and right. But Roy didn't know why... Until he looked at his reflection in the cafe window. "HOLY SH-"

"COLONEL!" Riza ran up to Roy. She pulled out her gun.

Roy put his hands up. "Don't shoot!"

Riza glared at Roy. She shot anyway... But missed... Because she wanted to...

Roy stood there and heaved a sigh of relief... "You can't do this to me..."

Riza sighed. "Yes I can... It keeps you in line..."

Roy nodded. He couldn't help but agree with her. After all, he didn't want to get a piece of lead knocking out his teeth in front of all these people.

Riza took off her jacket revealing that tight brown under-shirt she usually wears.

Roy started to nose bleed as she put the jacket around him.

Riza sighed and then hit Roy over the head with the butt of her gun. "Keep your eyes level, sir."

Roy sighed.

-Back to Mia, Jean and Fuery-

Mia finally put Jean down, because he was feeling a bit better.

_**They all walked into the HQ and saw Breda, and Falmen waiting for them.**_

Mia tilted her head. "Why are you guys here?"

Breda came up to Mia and whispered. "_We haven't seen the Colonel OR the First Lieuetent around ANYWHERE..."_

Falmen broke in. "_We think there back at home... Together!"_

Mia twitched. '_Do they think that way with me and Jean? OH NO! THIS'LL BE INSANE! NOO!'_

Falmen and Breda looked at Mia curiously.

Mia looked around and flailed her arms. "IT'S NOTHING, REALLY!"

Falmen and Breda looked at eachother and shrugged. Then Falmen spoke up. "So Fuery, why'd you come here with these two... More importantly... Why did you three all come together!"

Breda interrupted. "Did you guys have a three-way?"

Mia took her boot off and conked Breda and Falmen over the head. "SHAME ON THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Out of all randomness... They all heard someone yell.

"MIA!"

Mia looked around. "That was the Colonel... Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She hid behind Breda.

Roy walked up in crutches and a few bandages.

Mia panicked. "Colonel! What happend sir!"

Roy glared at Mia. "WHAT HAPPENED! **WHAT HAPPENED! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! FIRST, I GOT HIT IN THE BUTT WITH A DAMN PLATE! THEN A COFFEE CUP, THEN A FRIGGIN' DART!" **Roy rambled on and on.

Everyone but Riza flinched as Roy screamed his head off...

Riza closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Calm down, sir..."

---------------------------------------

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews! Question are welcome! No flames please, That's just a waste of your typing sk!llz!_ -.-;;


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Don't own FMA, probably never will...

_Darksahara: I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to confuse you! That's just all that happeneds, they return to central and that's it... I'm **really** sorry if I confused you! T.T_

_KajiMori: Glad you like it! _

_Dezaato: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!_

_------_

_Chapter Four: Pulling pranks on the Colonel_

Mia giggled. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean... Getting into the colonel's coffee supply?"

Jean shrugged. "Nahhh, it's all good... He might not notice..."

A few minutes later.

"FALMEN!" A loud yell was heard from the Roy's office.

Falmen ran in. "Yessir!"

Roy glared at an empty coffee tin. "What happened here!" Roy opened the lid and showed him the empty can with a few small beans rattling inside.

Falmen looked to side-to-side. "Uhhh... Sir, I can't imagine why your asking me this..."

Roy banged on the desk. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU LIKED THIS FLAVOR! AND YOU PROBABLY STOLE IT!"

Jean and Mia leaning against the door chuckling quietly. Jean spoke up. "_I told you this was a good idea... And the best part was, Falmen was involved!_"

Mia glared at Jean. "_But that's not nice! I'm going in and telling the colonel that I stole the coffee._" Mia got ready to open the door, then Jean grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't... That's not a good idea... He'll rip your head off..."

Mia blew Jean off. "Please... With this my mini-skirt... He can't help but look... He'll be wrapped around my finger, Jean, honey..." Mia put a finger on Jean's lip. "Don't say anymore..." She smiled and the winked at him.

Jean raised a brow. "Okay... Whatever... _Your funeral..._"

Mia opened the door. "Sir!"

Roy looked at Mia. "WHAT IS IT NOW!" Roy put his hands on his head and was just about to rip his hair out.

"Uhhhhh... Sir? You okay?"

"Yes, I'M FINE! SPITE THE FACT THAT I HAVE A FRIGGIN' EMPTY COFFEE TIN IN FRONT OF ME AND I WAS SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF BEFORE YOU SO **RUDELY** INTERRUPTED ME!"

Riza pulled out and icepack and slapped it on Roy's shoulder. "Calm down, sir..."

Roy looked back at Riza and threw the icepack down. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN! I'M THE COLONEL! I CAN SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS IF I WANT!" Roy started taking in deep breaths.

Mia pushed her bangs out of her face. "Well... Sir... I... Uh... HAVOC DID IT!" Mia darted out of the room.

Roy jumped out of his chair. "HAVOC!" Roy glared at Falmen.

"Yessir?" Falmen backed up with a frightened expression.

"GET HAVOC IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Can I go afterwards?"

"Oh uh... Yes... Your free to go..." Roy waved his hand in a 'shoo' motion. "Get out of here now..."

Falmen saluted. "Sir!" With that, Falmen walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Jean arrived.

"What is it cheif?" Jean pulled out his cigarette and let out a sigh.

Roy glared at Jean. "Don't you 'What is it Cheif?' me! You KNOW what you did..."

Jean shook his head innocently. "Well actually, no I don't..."

Roy banged on his desk. "Yes... You do..."

Jean looked at him with a very serious expression. "Do you have any proof?"

Roy backed up. "Err... Welllll... I er... Uh..."

Jean crossed his arms. "Thought so..."

Roy stomped. "THERE IS PROOF!" he said raising the empty coffee tin.

Jean looked at the coffee tin. "Uh?"

Roy pointed to random scuffs in the can. "THESE!"

Jean sighed. "Those are just scratches!"

"BUT! They were done by human nails!" Roy pointed out quickly.

Jean looked at his nails. "I don't have long nails..."

"THEN THAT MUST MEAN YOU WERE WORKING WITH SOMEBODY!" Roy yelled out.

Jean backed away slowly.

"All right then! IT'S BEEN DECIDED!

Jean "'W-What's been decided?"

Roy coughed into his gloved hand. "Well... You have to clean the bathrooms with your tooth brush for two weeks!" Roy said holding two fingers up.

"WHAAAT! FOR A FRIGGIN' COFFEE TIN! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Jean threw his arms up in disgust.

"And if not... OFF WITH YER HEAD!" Roy motioned Riza to aim her gun at him.

Jean grumbled and put his hands up in the air. "Alright, alright! _I'll just buy another later... Friggin' Mia..._" Jean stared off to the side, then turned around and left the room.

Roy smirked. "I sure told him... Nobody messes with Roy Mustee..."

Riza looked at Roy and raised a brow. "What?"

---Meanwhile Jean and Mira---

Jean walked down the hallway grumbling. '_This is no fair... He didn't even punish Mia..._'

Just as Jean was thinking of Mia, there she was! Going the opposite direction of Jean.

Mia sighed then looked over at Havoc. "Eeek!"

Jean glared at Mia. "You... Are... DEAD!" Jean started chasing Mia down the hall.

"Yeeeee!" Mia ran the other way of the hall squealing.

Various soldiers were watching their superiors running down the hall squealing and yelling.

Mia giggled lightly as she was being chased.

Jean started to laugh after a while.

After a while of running, Mia slammed into a door. It read. "Lt. Colonel's Office"

Jean stopped. "Uhh..." Jean turned around and ran.

Hughes opened the door to see Mia laying on the ground unconsious. He let out a whistle. "Whoo... What happened to you, Mia?" Hughes knelt down beside Mia and lifted her up by her arms.

---Few minutes later---

Mia opened her eyes to see she was laying on a couch. "Uh? Where... Am I?"

"Mia Onee-sama's awake!" A little girl's voice spoke up.

"Shhh Elysia..." A woman's voice was heard.

"G-Gracia?" Mia blinked and turned her head to see Gracia standing there.

"Are you feeling okay? That bump on your head looked serious..."

"Whaa?" Mia put her hand on her forehead.

"Right here." Gracia pointed to a bump above her eye.

"Ouch!"

"Oops! Sorry! I'll go get an icepack!" Gracia got up and ran into the next room.

"Mia-chan? Are you okay?" The little girl asked.

Mia rubbed her eyes. "Yeah... Just... Kind of mad..."

"Aw, Why?" She leaned on Mia's stomach with her to little hands.

"Don't worry about it, Elysia-chan" Mia raised her hand and put it on Elysia's head.

Gracia came back. "Now, now Elysia. Let Mia rest."

"Oh no, Mrs. Hughes, It's okay..."

Gracia put the ice pack on her forehead.

"Thanks... Where's Hughes?" Mia slightly patted the icepack on her forehead

"He said he would go and get some medicine..." Gracia sat down on the couch like a bedside nurse.

"Aw... He didn't have to..." Mia blushed.

Gracia smiled. "He said. 'She such a pretty girl, I wouldn't want that bump to mess up her complexion!'" Gracia impersonated his voice terribly, but Mia got the idea.

"Heh... He's so sweet..."

Gracia looked down and saw Elysia laying on her lap, fast asleep.

"I swear... Your the perfect family..."

Gracia smiled. "No where near it... People just think we are..."

Mia sat up and looked at the clock neatly hung on the wall. "Well... I think I'd better get back home..."

"So soon?"

"It's Twelve 'o clock..."

"Oh... Heheh... Sorry, I lose track of time sometimes... Atleast stay here until Maes gets back..."

"Oh... I just didn't want to extend my welcome here..."

"Mia, Your always welcome here."

Mia smiled and pushed her pink bangs aside. "Thank you..."

"Don't mention it... By the way... There was something I wanted to ask you..."

Mia looked down and started twiddling her thumbs. "Whats that?"

"Is your hair, originally pink?" Gracia said while taking a strand of Mia's hair and braiding it.

"Well... Yeah... "

"Wow... You must be lucky..."

"What's lucky about it? Kids at the orphanage always made fun of me for it... "

"I would _love_ to have pink hair... It's a very beautiful color... And your hair length too, It's beautiful..."

Mia looked at the clock again. "Hey, Gracia... Could I borrow your phone real quick?"

"Yeah... Sure..."

Mia smiled and dropped a coin in her hand. "Thanks!" Mia walked over to the phone and dialed Jean's number.

... ... ... ... "Hello?"

"Hi... Jean?"

"M-Mia?"

"Yes..."

"Uh-oh..."

"Why are you afraid?"

"Well... I chased after you and you slammed into the door..."

"Oh... Forget about it..."

"-phew-"

"I just... Wanted to know... Do you... Er... Wanna go on a date?"

"With toilet Toothbrush breath?" Jean said jokingly.

"I don't care..."

"Uh... Well... Sure... I guess..."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye... _That was random..._" The phone hung up...

Mia hung up the phone and walked back over to Gracia. "Thank you!" Mia bowed and then sat down on the couch. "Eh... Where's Elysia?"

"I put her to bed... She was about to make my legs fall asleep."

Few minutes later, Hughes walked in the door. "Hey Girls! I'm back!"

"Hey honey!" Hughes waved to Gracia

"Hi sir." Mia bowed.

"It sure was slippery outside! It's raining like cats and dogs out there! You might want to stay the night, Mia!"

"Eh!"

Gracia smiled. "I'll go get some blankets and a pillow!"

Hughes pulled out some medicine from a bag. "Here you go!" He put it in Mia's hands. "Go and help yourself!"

"T-Thanks?" Mia looked down at the bottle in her hand with a thoughtful look. '_These guys are so nice... I wish... I wish... No... Nevermind..._' Mia looked down and sighed.

---------------------------------------

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews! Question are welcome! Aughz! At this point... I'll take anything... XP If you wanna flame, FLAME! Any corrections? Go right ahead! Don't be bashful people!_

_Love & Cheesecakes, _

_--Kate aka D-C_


End file.
